


Party Poison

by AnotherMicInMyHands



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMicInMyHands/pseuds/AnotherMicInMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance is on their Danger Days tour and Frank and Gerard have secret feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is on other websites but I'm not stealing it!

Chapter 1-

Gerard's POV:

"I'll be there in a second guys I just have to take this call.'Hello? Oh, hey Lyn-z what's up? - I know we've been on tour for a while but this is what the band needs. - No of course I care about you. - No I don't care about the band more than you. - I care about you and the band equally. - No I don't find anything wrong with that. I think it's perfectly normal. - Well fine if you really feel that way then maybe we should break up. - No I'm not gonna leave the band. - Fine bye.'."  
"C'mon Gerard we're gonna go get coffee."  
"I'm okay Mikey, go without me."  
"But Gee you hate the instant coffee on the bus, plus you love coffee shops. This is unlike you, are you okay bro?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just want to be alone for a little while. I'll meet you guys later, okay?"  
"Yeah okay bro, as long as your'e okay."  
"Mikey I'm fine."  
"Mikey get Gerard and lets go. I need some real fucking coffee right now!"  
"Okay Frank hold on I'm coming. Gerard are you sure your'e okay?"  
"Mikey I swear I'm okay. Now go before Frank breaks something."  
"Alright but don't stay on the bus forever. When you feel better come meet us at the coffee shop around the corner."  
"Okay, okay Mikes I will now go."  
"Kay see you later Gee."

As I watched Mikey leave I heard Frank ask where I was. I wonder if he knows how much I care about him. I mean I care about Mikey and Ray but there's just something about Frank. I think I love him, but I'm not gay right, I'm going out with...well I was going out with Lyn-z. Well me and Frank kiss on stage all the time, but we agreed that was for the fans, and to freak out the homophobes right? If that were true though then how come every time we kiss my heart jumps a beat and my soul flies? No I can't love Frank he doesn't love me. Plus if he found out I love him he might hate me, he might even leave the band. I just want him to be happy and if that means I have to be miserable than I guess that's okay. Well at least now that I figured out that I love Frank it explains why it's been the only thing Iv'e been drawing for the past month. I don't know how I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna have to try to stay away from Frank so he doesn't find out. No one can find out.

 

Frank's POV:

"What do you mean Gerard's not coming!? He hates the instant coffee on the bus!"  
"Frank calm down he's gonna be here eventually, he just needed to be alone for a while."  
"Why what happened?"  
"Well I'm not sure exactly but, I overheard him on the phone with Lyn-z and I think they broke up."

 

Ray and I just stared at Mikey in shocked silence. Gerard and Lyn-z had been together for years and he was thinking about proposing. Ray finally broke the silence,

"Are you sure they broke up?"  
"Yeah Ray I think so and Gerard-"

Gerard came walking in as soon as Mikey said his name.

"And what about me?"  
"I was Just saying how I thought you might be on your way. How are you?"  
"I'm fine Mikes, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I'm just asking."  
"So Ray I wrote a few new songs so when we go back on the bus maybe you can look at them and start putting music to them."  
"Yeah sure me and Frank can mess around with them."  
"Yeah Gee how many did you write?"  
"Just like three."

Gerard's acting really weird, I'm not sure if it's because he might have broken up with Lyn-z or something else. He usually talks to me and looks at me and acts like I'm his brother too, not just Mikey. Now he won't even look at me and hardly says one sentence to me. Maybe things will be better at the show tonight. Shows always make me feel better, the fans, the stage, the music, and of course kissing Gerard. Yeah for Gerard it's just for the fans and to say 'fuck you' to the homophobes but for me it's so much more. When I kiss Gerard it feels like me and him are in our own little world. I broke up with my girlfriend Jamia after the first time I kissed Gerard, and I think kissing Gerard turned me from bi to totally gay. Gerard did actually turn me gay but I can't ever tell him that, he'd get totally creeped out. I mean he even got a little creeped out at the whole 'I'd date Gerard' thing. If I told him how I really feel about him, I'd be surprised if he didn't freak out. So I just hope he doesn't hate me.

 

Gerard's POV:

"Hey Gerard have you seen my shirt?"A.N: He has a shirt on stop thinking like that.  
"Which one?"  
"The one I wore to the show last week."  
"Oh yeah Ray it's right over here."  
"Thanks dude."  
"No problem, how long until the show?"  
"About an hour and a half."  
"Kay thanks."  
"Welcome."

Shows usually make me feel better but this one is starting to make me stressed out. I'm gonna have to do everything I can to stay away from Frank. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't want him to find out I love him and leave me either. So the best thing to do is to avoid him as much as I can without totally ignoring him. Since I'm avoiding him that means no Frerard onstage tonight. That's gonna be extremely hard for me, that's my favorite part of shows. Frank probably won't notice anyway, it's not like we do it every show.

 

Frank's POV:

"Guy's your'e on."

I'm pumped, me and the guys hi-five for good luck and we go on stage. I run out there smiling while the crowd goes wild.

"I'm Gerard Way and me and my three brothers are in a band called My Chemical Romance!"

We start off with Na Na Na and everything just goes crazy. Then Gerard starts singing You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison and I get butterflies. there's always Frerard in Prison. I wait until the usual part of the song but Gerard's as far away from me as possible. I can't deal with Gerard avoiding me, there's going to be Frerard tonight.

 

Gerard's POV:

The shows great, the crowds amazing but staying away from Frank is almost impossible. I regret putting Prison on the set list because there's always Frerard during Prison. I'm doing a good job so far staying away from Frank and I think he doesn't notice. I let my guard down and got into the song, and before I can do anything about it Frank's right next to me. I just stand there and when I look over at him he grabs my hair and kisses me. I try to pull away but as soon as I try Frank puts his hand on my crotch. I can't take it anymore I lean into him and let our mouths go together, the way they always do and run my hand through his hair. Then as fast as he came over he left. The crowd is screaming like crazy, while I just stand there like an idiot. Mikey comes and slaps me on the back and I come back to earth.

The rest of the show I was on robot mode. There was no way in hell Frank doesn't know I love him now. He's gonna hate me.

 

Frank's POV:

My plan worked out great. There was Frerard tonight! I think I shocked Gerard a little though, because the rest of the show he looked like a robot. Oh shit what is I took it too far and he hates me now? After the show I have to talk to him and make sure he's okay.

The show ended and as usual I was the last one to walk off stage. When I walked backstage I almost walked right into Gerard running and crying. Crap Gerard does hate me.

"Gerard wait up!"  
"No leave me alone!"

I ran after him only to have him slam his dressing room door in my face.

"Gerard let me in."  
"No go away."  
"Please at least tell me what's wrong."  
"You know whats wrong."  
"I'm sorry Gerard, I know you hate me but let me fix it."  
"Frank I don't hate you, you hate me."


	2. I don't? love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fucking love him Mikey, I LOVE FRANK IERO!"

Chapter 2-

Frank's POV:

"What are you talking about!? I could never hate you."  
"Yes you could, and you do."

I have absolutely no idea what Gerard is talking about, or where he got this from. I do the only logical thing I can think of, I go get Mikey.

"Mikey, Gerard is in his room crying, and he thinks I hate him."  
"What!? Why would you hate him?"  
"I have no idea that's what iv'e been asking him. He won't let me in, but your'e his brother so he'll probably let you in. So can you talk to him for me?"  
"Yeah sure. Lets hope he lets me in. Gerard?"  
"Go away Frank."  
"Gerard it's Mikey. I just want to talk to you. Let me in please."  
"Is Frank gonna come with you?"  
"No just me, I promise."  
"...okay."

Gerard opened his door a crack so only someone as skinny as Mikey could fit through. Mikey gave me a thumbs up and went in. I felt weird just standing there so I went to Ray's room to play video games. I hope Mikey can convince Gerard I don't hate him, because that's the exact opposite of how I feel about him.

 

Gerard's POV:

I let Mikey in and closed the door and locked it. Then I went back to crying on the couch. Mikey came and sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Gerard what's wrong?"  
"I can't tell you. You'll hate me."  
"Gerard I'm your fucking brother nothing you say will make me hate you. So please tell me what's wrong."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does. Gerard...did you and Lyn-z break up?"

I looked up at him. How did he know that I tried to hide that from everyone.

"I overheard you on the phone with her today."

I nodded and started crying in his shoulder. Sometimes I feel like he's the older brother. He let me cry for a while without saying anything.

"Mikey I don't know what I'm gonna do. Frank hates me."  
"Gerard, Frank does not hate you."  
"Well he's going to when he finds out."  
"Finds out what?"  
"That I...I"  
"You what?"  
"I fucking love him Mikey. I LOVE FRANK IERO!"  
"I know."  
"You what!? What do you mean you know?"  
"I knew from the first time you kissed him on stage. You never looked at him the same again."  
"Well now he's gonna hate me when he finds out."  
"He won't hate you."  
"I know he will - wait what yes he will what makes you think he won't?"  
"Because ever since the first time you guys kissed on stage he looked at you different too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, which is why your'e gonna go out there and tell him how you feel."  
"No I'm not."  
"Like hell your'e not."

And with that Mikey opened up the door and pushed me out.

 

Frank's POV:

Me and Ray were playing video games for about an hour when I decided to go check to see if Mikey was done talking to Gerard.

"I'm gonna go see if Mikey's done with Gerard yet."  
"Okay well good luck with that and come back if there not done."

As I got up to leave Ray helped me up then pulled me into a hug.

"You okay dude?"  
"Oh what yeah I'm fine just um...good luck."  
"Kay, later."

I was a little creeped out that Ray randomly hugged me like that, but I had more important things to be worried about. As soon as I was about to knock on Gerard's door I hear him yell, 'I LOVE FRANK IERO!' I almost choked. The beautiful, sexy, self-assured Gerard Way said he loves me. Me, the short, clumsy, unaware Frank Iero. This can not be happening. I stand there in shock for a while until all of a sudden I hear the door open and Gerard is shoved out. He sees me and tries to go back in his room but Mikey locked the door behind him.

"How much did you hear?"  
"Just the yelling."  
"Oh God, shit I'm sorry Frank, I know you hate me for sure now. I'm sor-"

I pressed my lips against his and put my arms around him. He was stiff at first but after a few seconds he relaxed into me. We stayed like that for a while then he pulled back and looked at me.

"I...I thought you would hate me if you found out how I feel."  
"Gerard I meant what I said before, I could never hate you. Besides I feel the same way."  
"Frank what, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying I love you Gerard, ever since you first kissed me I fell in love with you. Remember when I broke up with Jamia?"  
"...yeah."  
"I broke up with her the day you kissed me because that's the day I fell in love with you. I don't love anyone or anything more than I love you, and when I heard you say you love me, I almost died of happiness. So now I want to ask you one thing."  
"Anything Frankie."  
"Gerard Arthur Way will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes Frank a million times yes!"

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. My life is now complete.

 

Gerard's POV:

Frank Iero is my boyfriend and I'm not dreaming. I don't think I'm ever going to be sad again, I have Frank. We're standing in front of my dressing room kissing when Mikey opens the door.

"I guess everything worked out huh?"  
"yeah Mikes, thank you."  
"Your'e welcome. So are you two together?"

Frank answers before I can say anything.

"Yeah are you cool with that?"  
"Yeah Frank don't worry I think you and Gerard belong together. Plus I know your'e going to treat him right, and take good care of him, right Frank?"  
"Yeah absolutely Mikey. I would never do anything to hurt Gerard, I love him too much."  
"Awwwwww Frankie really?"

Before he could respond I grabbed him and started kissing him. I slid my hands into his back pockets and pulled him closer to me.

"Uh guys I thought you only did that on stage?"

I reluctantly pulled away from Frank who whined in protest and grabbed my hand. Then he looked up at Ray staring at us and understood. Just as I was about to speak Mikey cuts me off.

"Ray, Gerard and Frank are officially together.'

He looks over at us for approval and we both nod.

"Don't you think we should discuss this first?"  
'What's there to discuss Ray? Frank and Gerard are perfect for each other, there together that's the end of it."  
"Well can someone at least tell me next time instead of me finding out by seeing them all fucking over each other?"  
"What's so wrong with seeing them like that? I think it's cute."  
"Whatever."  
"Ray are you okay? You seem kinda mad."  
"Yeah Gerard I'm fine I just...I lost a video game."  
"Okay...you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go back on the bus, see you guys layer."  
"I'm gonna go follow Ray on the bus, but you guys can hang out for a while . Have fun."

I watch Mikey walk away then look over at Frank. He looks like someone just slapped him in the face.

"Frank, honey what's wrong?"  
"Ray hates that we're together."  
"No he doesn't, he just needs some time to get used to it that's all."  
"You sure, 'cause when he found out he looked really mad."  
"I'm positive."  
"Okay."

As soon as he said okay a big smile broke out on his face. And before I could say anything I was being dragged into my dressing room by Frank who locked the door behind him.

"Frank what-?"

He put his finger against my lips and pushed me onto the couch. Then he sat on me straddeling my hips in his legs.

"Frank we have to go on the bus."  
"Not yet, besides Mikey said to have fun so that's exactly what I'm gonna do."


	3. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well believe it Frank I'm yours and your'e mine, forever. I love you and I'll never stop, now that your'e mine I'll never let you go."

Chapter 3-

Frank's POV: 

I'm locked in a room sitting on Gerard and I can do whatever I want to him. There's so much Iv'e dreamt about doing to Gerard but I wanna take things slow with him, especially because he just broke up with Lyn-z. I'll just start off slow and see where things go. He's looking up at me expectantly and I can't take it anymore I lean down and kiss him. I run my hand through his brown hair and kiss him harder. He puts his hands in my back pockets like he did in the hallway. He bites my bottom lip so I open my mouth wider and his tongue finds its way in. Our mouths work together perfectly like it was always ment to be this way. I move down and kiss his neck and he moans softly. I hear him breathing heavy and I feel his boner, I start thrusting my hips against his and he moans louder.

"Ah Frankie!"

I take his shirt off and start kissing his chest. his hands move to the front of my pants and he tries to undo the button. Just then I hear a knock on the door.

"Guys the bus is leaving we gotta go."

Gerard has his hand halfway down my pants when Mikey said we had to go.

"Gerard, Gee c'mon we gotta go the bus is leaving"  
"No Frank I wanna stay here with you."  
"Gee we're gonna be on the bus together."  
"But I wanna stay here and kiss you."  
"I know I wanna stay here and kiss you too but we can't let the bus leave without us."  
"Awwww okay."

I reluctantly got off Gerard and zipped up my pants, while he put his shirt on. We walked over to the door and opened it to Mikey.

"Looks like you two had fun."  
"How could you tell?"  
"Well for one thing Gerard has his shirt on backwards, and Frank you didn't zip your pants up all the way." 

I look at Gerard then down at my pants and start laughing, Mikey was right.

"Yeah Mikes we had fun, why'd you have to ruin it?"  
"Gerard you didn't want the bus to leave without you did you?"  
"No I just want to stay with Frankie."  
"Okay, why don'y you guys take the big room in the back of the bus tonight?"  
"Are you sure Mikes isn't it Ray's turn?"  
"Yeah he'll understand."  
"Okay thanks Mikey."  
"Your'e welcome bro. Just don't be too loud tonight, I don't want you to wake up Ray."  
"God Mikey me and Gerard just started going out I'm not gonna fuck him on the first night. I'm not a whore."  
"Okay, okay sorry I was just letting you know that it's okay for you to mess around with my brother."  
"Thank you Mikey, but me and Gerard are going to take things slow...or at least try to, right Gerard?"

I looked over at him and he was staring at my pants like a hungry animal. I snapped my fingers in his face and he looked up at me, knowing he got caught.

"Gerard, I was just telling Mikey how we're gonna take things slow right?"  
"Um...yeah sure, why not?"  
"See Mikey Gerard agrees we should take things slow, so I'm not gonna fuck him on the first night we're together."  
"Um, Frank by the way Gerard was just looking at your pants, I don't think he wants to take anything slow with you."  
"Mikey! What are you talking about I wasn't looking at Frank's pants! I was uh... looking at the wall."  
"Okay Gerard whatever you say, but are you sure you want to take things slow with Frank?"  
"yeah of course I do, whatever Frank wants I want."  
"I told you Mikey, so stop interrogating him and lets go to the bus, because I'm so ready for that big bed!"

 

Gerard's POV:

While we walk back to the bus I can't help but look at the bulge in Frank's pants. I know Frank wants to take things slow and I respect that, no matter how much I'm against it. Iv'e been waiting for this for so long, for me and Frank to be together for real and now we are. I just want to show him how much I love him, I want to give myself to him. It makes me happy to see how much Mikey approves of us. I'm kind of scared of how Ray's taking it though. Maybe he just needs more time. We walk on the bus to Ray angrily playing video games on the couch.

"Stupid, Motherfucker!"

Ray sees us and shuts off the game and gets up to leave, but Mikey stops him.

"Hey dude I hope you don't mind but I told Frank and Gerard that they could have the back bed for tonight."  
"But it's my turn tonight."  
"I know but it's the first night that Frank and Gerard are officially together so I thought they should have the bed."  
"Why so they can fuck each other all night long?"  
"Actually Ray me and Frank are taking things slow."  
"Oh really? Is that why your hairs all fucked up and your shirts on backwards?"  
"I'm sorry Ray you can have the bed tonight. We'll take it tomorrow."  
"No, I don't care anymore take it, I don't give a shit."

And with that he got up and left us there shocked. Maybe Frank was right maybe Ray really does hate that we're together. I look over at Frank who's nervously playing with his hands. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. He looks up at me and I see tears in his eyes, one escapes and I brush it away.

"Don't worry Frank he'll come around."  
"He was my best friend and now he hates me."  
"He still is your best friend and he doesn't hate you. If he hates anyone it's me."  
"That's even worse because I love you."  
"Don't worry Frank this will be over by tomorrow."

I went over and hugged him and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure Gee?"

I wasn't really sure but I wanted to see Frank happy again.

"Yeah tomorrows gonna be better. Let's go to bed it's getting late."  
"Okay Gee."

I let go of him and held his hand as I led him to the back of the bus. He closed the door behind us and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay Frank, I promise."  
"I know. I believe you, I just...I can't believe this is finally happening. I mean I can't believe your'e finally mine. Iv'e been waiting so long for this, sometimes I just have to make sure I'm not dreaming."  
"Well believe it Frank I'm yours and your'e mine, forever. I love you and I'll never stop, now that your'e mine I'll never let you go."  
"I love you too Gee, forever."

 

Frank's POV:

I stripped down to my boxers and climed into the bed in time to see Gerard getting into his skeleton pajamas.

"Gee aren't thoes hot?"

I asked as innocently as possible. He looked down at himself then at me in just my boxers.

"Yeah I guess they are but I don't have any other pajamas.  
I looked at him seductivly, "You have boxers though."  
"Yeah that's true but won't I be cold."  
"Not as long as you have me you won't."

And with that he took his pajamas off and came to bed in his boxers. I couldn't help but giggle, he was wearing Batman boxers.

"Batman really?"  
"What I like Batman."  
"I know but aren't you a little old for cartoon boxers?"  
"Shut up Frankie your'e wearing Frankenstein boxers, and aren't you a little old for cartoon boxers?"  
"Frankenstein is not a cartoon, he's one of the best monsters ever created, and he's a legend, so it's perfectly normal that I'm wearing boxers with him on them."  
"Whatever you say Frankie."  
"It's true!"  
"Okay, okay I believe you, besides it's cute that you wear Frankenstein boxers."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really, even without them your'e cute."  
"Awwww, well your Batman boxers are cute too."  
"Thanks Frankie."  
"Anytime Geegee."

He climed into bed with me and he put his arms around me and kissed me. I made a weird squeak of surprise and felt him smile against my lips.

"Relax Frankie it's just me."

In response I pulled him closer and kissed him fully which surprised him. I ran my hands through his hair the way he likes it. He put his arms around my waist and gently bit my bottom lip. My tongue found it's way into his mouth which tasted like ciggarets and coffee. He pulled away from my mouth and started kissing and sucking my neck. I moaned involuntarily while he climed on top of me. he leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me Frank?"  
"Yes Gerard more than anything."

He kissed me and went back to attacking my neck. All of a sudden Gerard has his hand down my boxers and is slowly jerking me off. I let out a low moan which made him tighten his grip.

"Gerard go faster, please."  
"Say you want me Frank, say you need me."  
"I want you Gerard, I need you more than anything."

He started jerking me off faster than I thought possible and I screamed his name. I started to feel that familar feeling in my stomach and knew I was about to cum.

"Ger...Gee I'm...I'm gonna cum."

He started going even faster and held me even tighter and I came within seconds. I came all over his hand which he licked seductivly, then kissed me. I was breathing really heavy and I couldn't believe what just happened. Then out of nowhere Ray slams open the door looking really pissed.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep and don't want to hear screaming and moaning."

Before we can say anything Mikey shows up behind him.

"Ray what's wrong, what happened?"  
"Oh nothing just your brother and his boyfriend were fucking screaming and moaning while some of us were trying to sleep."  
"Well Ray I was blasting Anthrax in my headphones and I heard you yelling over anything Frank and Gerard were doing."  
"I don't give a fuck. I let them have this room and now I have to deal with them moaning? What the hell?"  
"I'm sorry Ray I was the one moaning and screaming, I'll try to be quieter next time."  
"Shut the fuck up Frank, what happened to taking things slow, your'e not taking things slow if your'e fucking on the first night you whore!"

Before I could respond Gerard got up and punched Ray in the face.

"What the fuck Gerard!?"  
"Don't ever talk to Frank like that again or I will personally make your life a living hell."

I saw Ray start to pull his arm back to punch Gerard and that's when I lost it.

"Ray if you even touch Gerard your'e out of the band, and I'm dead fucking serious."  
"Guys, guys calm the fuck down please. Ray don't punch Gerard, and Ray you deserved to get punched for talking to Frank like that. Frank, Gerard were you guys fucking?"  
"Obviously they-"  
"Ray shut the fuck up and let them talk. So..."  
"No Mikey we weren't."  
"Okay Gerard then why was Frank making that much noise?"

Gerard looked at the floor nervously so I answered for him.

"Uh Mikey I was making that much noise because Gerard was jerking me off."  
"I can't deal with this shit anymore I'm going to sleep and no one fucking wake me up!"

With that Ray left us there. Mikey was staring at us smiling and it was starting to really scare me.

"Uh Mikey are you okay 'cause your'e starting to creep me out."  
"Yeah Mikes what's up you look like you just saw a unicorn."

Mikey screamed and hugged us. Gerard pushed him back and held his shoulders.

"Mikey what's up with you bro?"  
"Nothing you two are just too fucking adorable!"  
"Jesus Mikey that's why you were looking at us like that? You scared me I thought you liked Frank or something."  
"Nope Frank's all yours, you two are perfect!"  
"Mikey did you have coffee?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"How much?"  
"Nine cups."  
"Holy shit that's why he's so hyper. Gee make him go to sleep."  
"Okay I'll try. Mikey go to bed."  
"I don't want to I want to stay up and watch you guys."  
"Mikey what you said sounded really stalkerish and if you go to bed I'll buy you a new unicorn okay?"  
"Okay, but only if you buy it tomorrow."  
"Fine I promise I'll buy it tomorrow."  
"Night guys, stay adorable."  
"Night Mikes."  
"Night Mikey."  
"C'mon Frank lets go to bed it's been a long night."  
"Okay Gee, I wish this would all end."  
"I know Frankie me too...me too."


	4. Give 'Em Hell KId

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SHUT UP MIKEY"

Chapter 4-

Ray's POV:

Gerard punched me in the face. Well I guess I deserved it, I didn't mean to talk to Frank that way, I just can't stand the thought of him messing around with Gerard. Gerard and Frank are both my friends but they don't belong together. I belong with Frank. Iv'e known him longer, and I care about him more than Gerard ever could. Frank thinks he belongs with Gerard but he's wrong, and I'll prove it. I'll just have to wait 'till the next show. Frank and Gerard think the crowd goes crazy for Frerard, well the crowds about to go even crazier for Fray. Frank's gonna see who he really belongs with, I just have to wait two more days. I don't want to hurt Gerard, but if he just stayed away from my Frank it wouldn't have to be this way.

 

Gerard's POV:

I woke up with Frank cuddled up next to me. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. I really didn't want to wake him up and face Ray, or Mikey for that matter but I knew I had to. I gently brushed Frank's face with my fingers and pressed my lips against his. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at how tired he looked.

"Morning gorgeous."  
"Morning GeeGee, why are we up so early?"  
"Frankie it's not early it's 11:30."  
"That's early Gee, I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."  
"No Frankie c'mon we have to wake up. We can go have coffee if we wake up now."  
"Is it instant coffee?"  
"Nope I bought real coffee, we just have to make it ourselves in the machine."  
"Okay I'm getting up."

He got up out of bed and opened the door and I started laughing.

"What, why are you laughing?"  
"Maybe before you go out there you should fix your boxers and put a shirt on."

He looked down at his boxers and immediately slammed the door. His boxers were all bunched up and twisted. He looked at me and smiled.

"Shush Gerard I'm still half asleep."  
"I didn't say anything Frankie if you want everyone to see you like that then go ahead."

He smiled at me and stuck his tongue out. Then he fixed his boxers and grabbed a shirt which happened to be mine. So I got up and put on Frank's shirt, and walked over and put my arms around him. He looked up at me and smiled sleepily.

"Your'e too perfect Frankie."  
"I'm not perfect you are Gee."

And with that he stood on his toes and kissed me. I let go of him and held his hand to lead him out of the room.

"Gee wait, why are you wearing my shirt?"  
"Because your'e wearing mine."  
"I am? Oh oops sorry GeeGee."  
"It's okay it looks good on you."

I opened the door and walked to the front of the bus with Frank following right behind me.

"Awww you guys are already wearing each others clothes. That's so cute! Isn't that cute Ray!?"  
"What? Yeah whatever."  
"Oh God Mikey did you have coffee again?"  
"Yeah Frank but not as much as last night."  
"Okay good. No one ever let Mikey have that much fucking coffee ever again ever please. He goes completely insane."  
"It's okay Frank from now on we're gonna watch Mikey with coffee."   
"Awww come on Gee I won't drink that much coffee anymore."  
"I'm not taking any chances bro, you got pretty crazy last night.'  
"I did not."  
"You kinda did Mikey you said you wanted to watch us sleep."  
"I did? Okay your'e right sorry Frank."  
"It's okay dude just stay away from coffee for a while and let me and Gerard have some."  
"Oh yeah you guys just woke up you need it."  
"Thanks Mikes."  
"Thanks bro."

 

Frank's POV:

I sat on the couch next to Ray who was playing video games while Gerard got the coffee.

"So...how are you Ray?"  
"Fine why?"  
"'Cause I know things got a little crazy last night I just wanted to know if you were okay."  
"Oh yeah well I'm okay I just have a bruise, but I just want you to know I'm sorry for what I said last night. You didn't deserve that. I was just mad."  
"It's okay I'm sorry I woke you up, me and Gerard will be quieter next time."  
"No it's okay, when you guys are back there I'll just listen to music like Mikey."  
"Oh okay well are we cool now?"  
"Yeah we're cool."

Gerard came and sat next to me holding two cups of coffee.

"Finally the liquid gold that is coffee."  
"Wow Frank and I thought I was the coffee addict."  
"You are I just need it in the morning to become human."  
"Why what are you before coffee, Frankenstein?"

I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Actually yes that's exactly what I am before coffee."  
"Well if your'e Frankenstein before coffee than what am I before coffee?"  
"Cranky, bitchy, monster Gerard."  
"Ha ha Frank that's perfect, that's exactly what he is."  
"Oh shut up Mikey, Frankie is that really what I am before coffee?"

He looked at me all sad and I couldn't help but kiss him.

"No your'e just a zombie who likes to yell at people who don't give him his coffee."  
"Okay that's better."

He handed me the coffee and I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Awwww-"  
"SHUT UP MIKEY!"

Mikey was a little startled that me, Gerard, and Ray told him to shut up at the same time, but he quickly recovered.

"What I do?"  
"Mikey if you think me and Frank are so adorable, why don't you make a documentary about us for the fans?"

Mikey squealed in excitement and ran to go find a camera. I just looked up at Gerard in shock. he looked down at me, saw my face and got worried.

"Frank honey what's wrong?"  
"You-you want the fans to know about us?"  
"Yeah, wait I'm sorry did you not want them to know? I'm sorry."  
"No, no I want them to know I just thought you wanted to keep us a secret."  
"Nope Frankie your'e mine and I want everyone to know."  
"I-are you sure? I mean we don't have to. I wan to but that doesn't mean-"

He cut me off during my rambling and kissed me.

"Frankie I'm positive."

Mikey came back holding a video camera and a laptop. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Okay so now introduce yourselves to the fans."  
"Uh Mikey I think the fans know who we are."  
"Okay Gerard so introduce yourself in case people watch this who aren't our fans."  
"Okay tell me when."

Mikey turned on the camera and introduced himself and titled the documentary. He turned the camera to us and signaled for Gerard to start.

"I'm Gerard Way and this is my boyfriend Frank Iero."

I looked at him and blushed.

"Prove it."  
"What the hell are you talking about Mikey?"  
"Prove to everyone that Frank's your boyfriend."  
"Fine."

Gerard turned to me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I leaned into him and put my arms around his neck. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned in response and moved so I was sitting on top of him. Then he pulled away and put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is that enough for you Mikey?"

Mikey had his eyes open in shock and he just nodded. Ray cursed at his video game again then forcefully shut it off and went to the bunks.

"Hey Gee?"  
"Yeah Frankie."  
"Didn't you promise Mikey a new unicorn since he went to sleep in his own room last night?"  
"You did!?"  
"Frankie why'd you remind him? I was hoping he would forget."  
"Because they have toy unicorns at Toys 'R' Us and I want to go to Toys 'R' Us."  
"Yeah Gerard lets go to Toys 'R' Us!"  
"Okay, but only because Frank wants to go, God knows why."  
"Yay!" me and Mikey said in unison.

I kissed Gerard and got off him so we could go.

"Uh guys can I bring my camera?"  
"Yeah sure Mikey."

Gerard looked at me slightly surprised. I just shrugged my shoulders and winked at him.

"Um we should probably tell Ray we're leaving."

If looks could kill, the look Gerard gave me when I said that should have shot me. Mikey saw Gerard's face and immediately volunteered to tell Ray.

"Ray me, Frank, and Gerard are going to Toys 'R' Us we'll be back later. Do you want a new video game or something?"

Ray came out of the bunks to answer.

"Uh yeah actually. I lost my Green Day Rockband could you get me a new one?"  
"Yeah sure, okay see'ya later bye."  
"Bye Ray."  
"Bye Frank."

I took Gerard's hand in mine and followed Mikey off the bus.

 

Gerard's POV:

I knew that Frank and Ray were cool now, but I was still pissed at Ray. He can't just go around talking to Frank like that and expect me to be okay with it. I looked up at Mikey who was walking backwards videotaping me and Frank walking because we were holding hands. I was happy Mikey was making a documentary about me and Frank. The fans are gonna love it. They always go crazy for Frerard on stage, now there gonna find out that Frerard is real, there gonna go insane.

"So Mikes how long is this thing gonna be?"  
"Um I don't know. How long was our Life on the Murder Scene documentary?"  
"I think it was like two hours."  
"Then this ones gonna be two and a half hours long and it's gonna be rated 'R'."  
"Uh Gerard what does he mean by rated 'R'?"  
"I have no idea. Mikey...what exactly do you mean by rated 'R'?"  
"Well you guys obviously do more than kiss, so I'm gonna record you guys when your'e doing more than kissing."

Frank looked at me like he just saw a zombie kiss a unicorn. 

"Uh Mikes what makes you think your'e gonna be allowed in the room while we're doing that?"  
"Ha so you admit it! And I figured that so I set up a hidden camera in the back room of the bus."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!? You can't do that Mikey that's me and Gerard's private time."  
"Frank calm down I don't mind, the fans would love that."  
"Yeah see at least someone agrees with me."  
"Wait Mikey hold on. Is that okay with you Frankie?"  
"yeah since it's okay with you I guess it's okay with me."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to force anything on you babe."  
"Yeah, yeah it's a good idea, I mean the cameras hidden right? So it's not like we'll know where it is and feel self conscience."  
"Yay you both agree! And we're here!"

We all walked into Toys 'R' Us and all of a sudden Frank was running away from me to go look at toys.

"Oh my God! They have a Frankenstein action figure! Can I get it? Can I, can I, can I, please?"  
"Frank your'e using your money, get whatever the hell you want."  
"Yay!"  
"Hey I thought we were here to get me a unicorn, not so Frank could act like a five-year-old."  
"Okay, okay Mikes your'e right. C'mon Frankie lets go get Mikey's unicorn."  
"But they have Skelanimals!"  
"Then get some and come on."  
"Uh Mikey they have a unicorn one."  
"What are you serious!?"

Mikey ran towards Frank who was holding like ten Skelanimals in his arms and pointing to the unicorn one. Mikey held it up and hugged it.

"It's perfect! Gerard I want this one, please!"  
"Alright Mikes, c'mon Frank let's go."  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

Frank grabbed a few more Skelanimals and ran over.

"Frankie are you trying to buy the whole store?"

He looked so cute trying to carry all the Skelanimals plus his Frankenstein action figure. I took some of the stuff from him to help him out. Then I noticed Mikey wasn't with us.

"Hey where did Mikey go?"  
"Oh he went to go get Green Day Rockband for Ray."

The mention of Ray made me tense up. Frank looked at me with concern.

"You know me and Ray are cool now right?"

I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I know it just unnerves me that he would talk to you like that."  
"I know but just try to let it go, please?"  
"Okay, I'll try."

Just then Mikey came walking back with his unicorn and the game.

"Sorry guys there were only two left and I thought there was only one so I almost had to fight with this girl for it. Then she realized who I was and freaked out and wanted my autograph and started telling me about her friend who's obsessed with us, but mainly Gerard, so yeah."  
"Well there gonna be excited when this new documentary comes out. C'mon guys lets buy this stuff and get back on the bus."

We bought everything and walked back to the bus with Mikey videotaping us again.


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked over at him like 'are you fucking kidding me?' and he started hysterically laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters kinds short.

Chapter 5-

Frank's POV:

"The fans are gonna love that your'e holding Frank's bags for him Gerard, it's so cute!"  
"I know Mikey you said that when we walked out of the store."

We walked back on the bus after being at Toys 'R' Us for like two hours. Gerard was holding three huge Toys 'R' Us bags, which were all mine. They were filled with, I counted thirty-six Skelanimals and my Frankenstein action figure.

"Thanks for carrying my bags Gee."  
"Your'e welcome babe, anything for you."

I blushed as he put my bags on the couch. Mikey walked to the bunks and called Ray, to tell him we were back. Ray came walking out behind him. I expected things to get tense between Gerard and Ray, and got scared when I saw Gerard walk towards him. Me and Mikey exchanged worried glances, and I started to get up to stop him but he gestured for me to sit down. He calmly walked up to Ray and I couldn't believe what happened next.

"Ray I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night, and I don't want there to be tension between us anymore. Now I'm not gonna lie, I'm still mad at you for what you said to Frank but I want to put that in the past."

Ray just looked at Gerard in shock.

"So what do you say, bro's again?"

Gerard put his hand out for a handshake. Ray looked down at it and nodded.

"Yeah bro's."

He shook Gerard's hand, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said to Frank I didn't mean it I was just mad."  
"It's alright bro lets just forget about it okay?"  
"Yeah okay."

Gerard came over and sat next to me on the couch and Ray sat next to Mikey at the table. I looked at Gerard then at Ray.

"So are you guys okay now?"  
"Yeah Frank we're cool right Gerard?"  
"yeah Frankie we're all bro's again."  
"Yay!"

I sat on his lap and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Frank come on I didn't have the camera on. Now get off Gerard and do that again when I have the camera on."  
"Really Mikey, are you serious?"

I looked at Gerard and he just rolled his eyes.

"Just do what Mikey wants Frankie, it's for the fans."  
"Okay, okay. Only for the fans and because I like kissing Gerard."

I got off Gerard and took my spot next to him again.

"Okay Mikey tell me when."  
"Now."

This time I jumped on Gerard's lap and straddled his hips with my legs and full blown kissed him. I ran both my hands through his hair and gently rocked back and forth against him. He moaned softly and put his hands up the back of my shirt. I tore my mouth away from his and started to gently suck and lick his neck. He shivered and I smiled, I found his sensitive spot. I continued to suck there and his breathing got short and raspy. I licked his neck one last time and came back to his face and kissed him once on the lips and then on the cheek. I got off of him and laid next to him with my head on his lap. Gerard looked down at me breathing heavy.

"Damn Frankie, what was that?"  
"Forget what it was Gerard the fans are gonna love it!"  
"Yeah Gee the fans are gonna love it."  
"So your'e telling me you did all of that because the fans would like it?"

He looked down at me smirking. I bit my lip and smiled up at him.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

 

Gerard's POV:

I looked down at Frank who had his head on my lap, and I couldn't help but start fantasizing things about me and him. I mean with his head so close to my crotch it was hard not to. Me and Ray were cool with each other now, but underneath everything I was still pissed at him. I don't know why but it seems like he's up to something. Iv'e never been suspicious of someone in the band before, so I'm not sure if I'm right, I hope I'm not. Ray's one of my best friends. Mikey got up and stretched, and shut off his laptop and camera.

"It's late guys I'm gonna go to bed."

Ray turned his video game off and got up too.

"Yeah me too, I'm tired."  
"Oh okay guys, um Ray do you want the back bed tonight, I know me and Frank took it last night and it was your turn so..."  
"Actually Gerard if it's okay with Mikey, I think you and Frank should keep the back bed, I mean if you guys want ti."  
"Yeah Ray sure. Thank you. Is that cool with you Mikes?"  
"Yeah I think it's a great idea!"

Frank sat up in surprise, which I almost complained about but decided to keep quiet.

"Wow thanks Ray are you sure?"  
"Yeah Frank you guys deserve it. So have fun guys."

Frank just stood there in shock as Ray and Mikey went to their bunks, saying their goodnights. When the door to the bunks shut I put my hand on Frank's shoulder and he looked up at me.

"You okay there Frankie?"  
"What? Yeah, I just can't believe Ray is okay with us now, and he's...like encouraging us."  
"I know I can't believe it either. It seems kinda weird to me."  
"Yeah it seems weird to me too."  
"Let's not worry about it now. Mikey was right it is really late, and we need to find room for all of your Skelanimals."  
"Well I'm not gonna sleep in my bunk anymore, let's put them all in there."  
"Okay good idea Frankie."

I picked up the bags from the couch and opened the door to the bunks. Ray was in the shower and Mikey was listening to Joy Division. I put the bags on the floor next to Frank's bunk and sat next to them. Frank closed the door behind him and came and sat next to me.

"Okay Gee now I have to name them all, then after I name them we put them on my bunk in A,B,C order."

I looked over at him like 'are you fucking kidding me?' and he started hysterically laughing.

"Gee calm down I'm joking let's just put them on my bunk, just make sure that there all sitting up."  
"Okay now that I can do."

I helped Frank put all thirty-six of his Skelanimals and his Frankenstein action figure on his bunk, and got up and went to the back with him. Fran was quickly in his boxers and in the bed. I smiled, he looked so small in that big bed.

"Hurry up Gee." he whined "I'm tired."  
"I'm coming Frankie if you hadn't noticed my jeans are kinda tight so there hard to take off."

By the time I got my jeans off and got into bed Frank had fallen asleep. I put my arms around him and fell asleep.

 

Ray's POV:

I lay down trying not to punch the roof of my bunk, thinking about Gerard and Frank together. I know I have to act like I'm okay with Gerard and Frank being together if I want to get close to Frank. It was hard enough forgiving Gerard, but it killed me giving them the back bed. Now I'm just lying here trying not to think about what there doing together right now. I just have to wait one more day for the show, everything will be better after the show.


	6. Demolition Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck taking things slow your'e too irresistible Gerard."

Chapter 6-

Gerard's POV:

Me, Frank, Mikey, and Ray were sitting around the tv on the couch playing video games, waiting around until we had to leave for the show. Yesterday we all hung out on the bus watched tv, played video games, pigged out on junk food, and slept. The show was in about two hours and the bus almost got lost once already. We were on our way to Detroit, so Frank is a little scared, since last time we went to Detroit we almost got killed. Ray paused the game and grabbed his guitar.

"I'm really excited for this show guys, I kinda wanna jam before we go on. You guys in?"  
"Yeah Ray why not, sounds like fun."

Frank and Mikey grabbed their guitars and Frank started playing Skylines and Turnstiles. I smiled at him as everybody else joined in. I started singing, and by the time the bus pulled up to the venue we were all super pumped up for the show. Mikey, Ray, and Frank packed up their guitars and we all walked off the bus. Me and Frank were holding hands and when I walked up to my dressing room I pulled him in with me.

"Gee I have to go to my dressing room."  
"You can use mine, just shut up and kiss me."

I pushed him up against the wall and pinned his hands above his head. I licked my lips and kissed him with such an intensity, he groaned into me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and we battled for dominance. I pulled my mouth away from his and he grabbed me by my crotch to pull me back. I moaned and attacked his neck. His hand fumbled with my zipper which he finally pulled down. I moaned louder and started to thrust my hips into his hand. I put my head back and when I looked back Frank was kneeling on the floor in front of me pulling my pants and boxers down. I looked at him in surprise.

"Frank I thought you wanted to take things slow."  
"Fuck taking things slow your'e too irresistible Gerard." 

He spit in his hand and started to slowly jerk me off. He pulled his hand away and started to lightly kiss my dick.

"Ugh Frank your'e a tease."

He laughed and quickly took me into his mouth. My breath hitched and I moaned out his name. He took me deep and I heard him gag, so I felt bad and tried to pull away, but he just pulled me in closer.

"Fuck, Frankie don't stop."

He groaned in response and started moving faster. I grabbed his hair and started thrusting my hips into him. His tongue was working like magic, making me want to scream. I started feeling that tingly feeling and let go of his hair and pulled away. He looked up at me upset.

"What's wrong Gee? Did I do something?"  
"No Frankie your'e amazing, I just, I'd feel bad if I...I came in your mouth."  
"But I want you to Gerard, and I'm gonna make you."

Before I could protest his mouth was back on my dick tighter and faster than before. I screamed out his name and grabbed his hair again. I came in his mouth and he swallowed it all, and licked off the corners of his mouth. I went and sat on the couch not bothering to put my pants back on.

"Holy fucking shit Frankie, your'e fucking amazing."

He came and sat next to me on the couch and kissed me.

"I try to be for you babe. Now come on the show's gonna start soon. I regret that I'm saying this but, pull your pants up."

I laughed and kissed him. I pulled my pants up and walked out of the dressing room with Frank to meet the guys before the show.

 

Frank's POV:

As I walk with Gerard to meet the guys backstage all I can think about is what just happened. I said I wanted to take things slow with Gerard from the beginning, but I wasn't lying when I said Gerard's to fucking irresistible. I don't regret what happened at all, I'm glad it did. Me and Gerard meet the guys backstage with our hands intertwined and I swear I see a look of disgust flash across Ray's face.

"Hey what took you guys so long? We're on soon."  
"Sorry Mikes I was helping Frank find his lucky pic."  
"Yeah turns out I dropped it outside."  
"Oh well just be ready."  
"I was born ready dude."

We get called on stage so I give Gerard one last kiss before we go on. The crowd is amazing as usual, and for the first time I notice all the, 'Marry me Gerard', or 'I love you Gerard' signs and I get a little jealous. Of course there are signs like that for me too but I notice the ones for Gerard more. I never realized how many girls, and guys wanted Gerard, but I'm his now so I don't have to worry about them. Gerard's all mine. We start off with Na Na Na as usual and I feel great. then we start playing The Only Hope For Me Is You and I smile.

"This next song is about someone very special to me, and I want to dedicate it to them."

He looks over at me as he starts singing, and I feel my heart swell up. By the way he's singing I can feel how much he really loves me and it's an overwhelming feeling. I try to show him how much I love him with my eyes, and he looks at me intently as he walks towards me. He comes close to me and cups my face in his hand and kisses me tenderly. This is different than any other onstage Frerard, because this is real love. He pulls away but not before whispering 'I love you' into my ear. I smile to myself as he walks away, and look at the crowd. The show is going great, and me and Gerard steal glances at each other often. We start playing Prison and I smile, knowing that whatever Gerard does will be real. I notice Ray walking towards me and I wonder what he's doing, but don't say anything. I look over expecting to see Gerard coming over, but instead I'm met with Ray grabbing my shirt and kissing me. I'm in shock so it takes me a minute to realize what's going on, when I do I'm furious. I do the first thing that comes to mind, I kick Ray in the balls. He lets go of my shirt and backs away from me. I look at Gerard to see him looking at Ray with a mix of shock, horror, rage, and disgust. He finishes the song and before and before a new one can start I walk over to him and grab his shirt and kiss him. He kisses me back forcefully putting his hand up my shirt and pulling me closer to him. He kisses me like his life depends on it, then Ray starts playing forcing us to break up part. Me and Gerard give Ray dirty looks for the rest of the show , and he completely ignores them. We finish with Famous Last Words and I walk backstage ready to kill someone.

 

Gerard's POV:

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! Frankie are you okay?"  
"I'm fine as long as you let me help you."  
"Guys, guys calm it please, Ray's in his dressing room, you can't just go in there and kill him, how you were going to acomplish that I don't know but, you guys just gotta calm down."  
"No Mikey I'm not gonna fucking calm down! That bastard kissed my boyfriend, during a fucking show! He deserves to get his ass kicked, and I'm gonna be the one to do it."  
"I wanna help too, no one kisses me except you."  
"Okay so me and Frank are gonna go in there and beat the shit outta him."  
"No your'e not. We're all going to go in there and have a conversation like adults."  
"But I want to fucking hit him."  
"No Gerard you already hit him the other day, and Frank kicked him in the balls. Your'e done beating him up."  
"Fine, but I'm still yelling at him no one gets away with kissing my boyfriend but me."

Me and Frank followed Mikey impatiently to Ray's room. He knocked on the door, but I was done being nice to him. I pushed past Mikey and barged into his room, where he was playing video games like nothing happened. I took the controller from his hand and threw it across the room.

"What the hell man?"  
"Don't you 'What the hell man?' me you fucking son of a bitch."  
"Gerard."  
"I got this Mikey. I don't know who the fuck you think you are Ray. First you can't stand that me and Frank are together, then you act like your'e okay with it, then you fucking kiss him! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not realize that Frank is my boyfriend? Are you fucking mentally challenged or something?"

Mikey came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay Gerard I think you made your point."  
"I'm not even close to done, your'e a miserable fucking son of a bitch who-"  
"Wait a second Gee, I know you've got more stuff to say to him, but I've got some things I want to say to that dick too."  
"Sure Frankie."  
"Where do I even start? I can't fucking stand you. How dare you kiss me when you know I'm dating Gerard, and during a fucking show too. I thought you were my best friend but obviously I was wrong. All I want to know is why, why the fuck did you do that?"

Ray looked at the floor and didn't say anything. I'm so fucking done with his shit.

"He's too much of a pussy to tell us why. Let's go Frank before I fucking kill him."  
"I'll fucking tell you why."

Me and Frank looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Gerard you think you love Frank and that you belong with him, but that's not true."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying your'e wrong Gerard, I've known Frank longer than you."  
"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"  
"I love Frank, Frank belongs with me."


	7. This Is How I Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your'e the only person I want Gee."

Chapter 7-

Frank's POV:

"I love Frank, Frank belongs with me."  
"What?"  
"I did that because I love you Frank more than Gerard ever could. You should be with me."  
"You motherfucker-"  
"Wait Gerard. I never knew you felt that way about me Ray, but how could you say that I should be with you, or that you love me more than Gerard. That's not true."  
"Yes it is Frank, it's always been true."  
"It's not Ray, Gerard loves me more than anyone ever could and I know that for a fact. Me and him are meant for each other I can feel it when I kiss him."  
"Didn't you feel something when I kissed you?"  
"Honestly Ray all I felt when you kissed me was shock, and rage."  
"But you belong with me! I've known that since I first met you."  
"Ray I don't know how your'e gonna believe me, but it's not true."  
"Yes it is."  
"Fuck it I guess I have to show this bastard that your'e mine."

Gerard grabbed me by my hips and kissed me. I tried to pull away but that just made him pull me closer and kiss me more forcefully. I gave into him and he slipped his tongue in my mouth and our tongues wrestled. I opened my eyes slightly to see Ray staring at at us and Mikey with his video camera. I closed my eyes and decided to show Ray who I belonged with. I put an arm around Gerard's waist then put my other hand on his ass. He smiled against my lips then pulled away and moved on to my neck. He started sucking my neck and I groaned. I felt my pants start to get tighter, and so did Gerard because he undid my zipper and put his hand down my pants.

"Mmmmm Gerard."

He went back to kissing me, while he slid my pants down around my ankles. I completely forgot that Ray and Mikey were in the room, all my attention was on Gerard. He put his hand down my boxers and squeezed my erection. I yelped and sighed at the same time and bucked my hips.

"I want you so bad Gerard."  
"You sure you want me?"  
"Your'e the only person I want Gee."

He pulled down my boxers and knelled in front of me.

"Ugh fuck Gee do it please."

He started sucking my dick and I moaned his name. His mouth was so tight and wet. I started bucking my hips in his mouth and he didn't even gag.

"Oh shit Gerard...yeah...oh shit...oh fuck...Gee...GERARD!"

I quickly came in his mouth which he swallowed. He pulled my boxers and my pants back up and kissed me, and put his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and that's when I realized that Ray and Mikey were in the room and just saw Gerard give me a blowjob.

"Gerard they were in here."  
"I know, what did you forget?"  
"...yeah it's kinda hard for me to remember things when your'e doing that."  
"Sorry I just had to show someone that your'e mine."  
"Oh...yeah."  
"I fucking get it okay."

Ray was clenching his fists and he kept a straight face, but it was red and tears slipped out.

"Ray, I'm sorry-"  
"Don't apologize to him Frank, that was the only way he would understand."  
"But Gerard-"  
"it's okay Frankie, you didn't do anything wrong. Now come on I want to go back to our dressing room before we go back on the bus."  
"Okay."

I followed Gerard into the hallway with Mikey behind us.

 

Gerard's POV: 

I led Frank into our dressing room and tried to close the door behind him but Mikey pushed it open. He walked in and closed the door.

"What do you want Mikey?"  
"First I want to say that what you just did in there is gonna be great on the documentary. Second I want to say you went to far Gerard. If we all sat down and talked to Ray we could have helped him realize the truth. You didn't have to do that."  
"Yes I did Mikey! Don't you see? he just didn't want to listen. No matter what we said, we could have sat him down and talked to him for hours, but he wouldn't have listened. That was the only way I could make him understand."  
"Gerard we could have made him listen, we could have-"  
"No Mikey, Gerard's right that's the only way we could have made him understand. He was in denial and we needed to shock him out of it."  
"But Frank are you sure, I mean we could have even threatened him or something."  
"No Mikey what Gerard did was right."  
"I told you Mikey, that was the only way."  
sigh"Okay fine, it was the only way, but it was harsh okay?"  
"It was harsh? Is that what you just said to me Mikey? So I guess it wasn't fucking harsh when I saw, who I thought was my best friend, kiss my boyfriend on stage. Then I come backstage to find him playing video games like nothing fucking happened. I guess that wasn't fucking harsh at all, right?"  
"Gerard I-"  
"Forget it Mikey, just...forget it. Me and Frank will meet you on the bus. C'mon Frank."  
"No you guys stay here I'll leave, let me just get my camera."  
"Okay fine."  
"What camera?"  
"Oh I hid a camera in here before you guys came in."  
"What!?"  
"What's the matter Frank, it's for the documentary. Since your'e all worried it probably means there's good stuff on here. I knew it was a good idea to put one in here. Okay see you guys on the bus."

Mikey left us and closed the door. I went over and locked it, I didn't feel like being bothered by anyone. I started pacing in front of the couch, I was still really mad, about...well about everything. I've known Ray for almost twelve years, and I always thought I could trust him. Besides Frank he was one of my closest friends, but he betrayed me. I don't know if I can ever forgive him. I don't know how I'm gonna live with him in the band. I don't want to kick him out but-

"Gerard,"

I stop pacing and turn to see Frank looking through my sketchbook. I totally forget about what I was thinking about and start to panic, he wasn't supposed to see that. He's probably creeped out at me now. I'm too scared to grab the sketchbook so I just walk towards him."

"I...you weren't supposed to see those."  
"Why not? There amazing Gerard."  
"I...what?"  
"There amazing Gerard, these drawings make me look beautiful."  
"You are beautiful Frankie, I just drew you as I see you."

I felt weird standing in front of him, so I came and sat next to him on the couch. He blushed when I said that and was looking at more drawings.

"Thank you."  
"Your'e welcome."

I slowly kissed his cheek, then his lips.

"I love you Frank."  
"I love you too Gerard."

 

Frank's POV:

I sit with Gerard in his dressing room not wanting to go on the bus. So much happened in one night, it feels like a dream. I feel like at any moment I'm going to wake up and the show wouldn't have even started yet." I wish that would happen but I know it wont. I'm still shocked to know that Ray had feelings for me and that he had them for a while. Hell I'm still shocked to know that Ray's gay or bi or that he even likes guys at all. He always seemed like the straightest guy in the band. At first I was angry at him, and I guess I still kind of am. I mean he kissed me while I'm going out with Gerard, but I feel bad for him too. Then he had to watch Gerard give me a blowjob. I know that was the only way he would have listened but it must have hurt. On top of all of this it hurts me so much to see Gerard so upset and angry. I've never seen him like this. When I found the pictures he drew of me it distracted him for a little while, but I can tell he's still angry and upset. I wish I could help him but I don't know what to say. For now the most I can do is hold him to try to comfort him. It's better that watching him pace back and forth.

"Frank?"

His voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Mmmm."  
"I think we should go back on the bus now."  
"I know, I've been trying to delay that for as long as possible."  
"Me too, and to tell you the truth I would let them leave without us if we didn't have thoes two last shows."  
"I know how you feel."  
"Let's go before they really do leave."  
"...okay."

I let go of Gerard and got up and followed him out of the dressing room to the bus. As we walked to the bus I wished I could have a re-do of this day, or something to fix everything. That's the last thing I thought before I walked onto the bus.


	8. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such an ass, a complete total ass.

Chapter 8-

Gerard's POV:

Frank walks onto the bus before me, and I follow him in. We walk in to see Ray on the couch crying with Mikey trying to comfort him.

"Are you fucking serious?"  
"Gerard,"  
"No Mikey I'm fucking sick of him."  
"Gerard did you ever think he feels bad about what he did?"  
"No because he doesn't, he only cares that he's not with Frank. Well you know what, deal with it bitch."  
"Will you at least give him a chance?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because he would give you one and you know it."  
"Fine whatever."  
"Go ahead Ray tell Gerard and Frank what you told me."  
"I'm so sorry guys. What I did was totally wrong and I see that now."  
"Yeah well it's a little too late for that now, isn't it?"  
"Gerard I think he's serious."  
"I'm sorry Frank but I don't think I can ever forgive him."

Frank looked saddened and it breaks my heart but what I said is true. Mikey looks at me and shakes his head which makes me feel worse. Then I hear pathetic little sobs from Ray and I get pissed off.

"I'm going to bed, you coming Frankie?"  
"Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

I walk over and give him a kiss before I walk to the back of the bus. I feel so mad right now, it's hard not to slam the door. I lay on the bed not bothering to change and wait for Frank.

 

Frank's POV:

I watch Gerard walk away and I walk toward the couch and sit next to Ray and Mikey.

"Ray I want you to know that even though Gerard is still mad, I accept your apology."

I put my hand on his shoulder and he hugs me crying.

"I'm so sorry Frank, I feel so bad. I feel so stupid."  
"It's okay, it's over now."

I pulled away and held his shoulders so he was looking at me.

"But what about Gerard?"  
"I'll talk to Gerard, okay. Just calm down."  
"Okay."  
"I'm gonna go to bed, but you stay out here and talk to Mikey as long as you need to okay?"  
"Yeah dude I'm here for you."  
"Goodnight Frank."  
"Night Frank."  
"G'night guys, see you tomorrow."

I walk to the back of the bus to find Gerard lying on top of the bed. He must've fallen asleep waiting for me. He's still in all his clothes and his shoes. I take off his shoes, and his pants, and his shirt, then I get undressed. He usually looks peace full when he's sleeping, but tonight even as he's sleeping he looks stressed and mad. I grab an extra blanket from the closet, and go and lie on the bed next to him. I wish I knew why he couldn't forgive Ray. Yeah what Ray did was bad, but unforgivable? I never expected Gerard to act like a over-jealous girlfriend. Even though he is my boyfriend, and I guess he has a right to get jealous because of what Ray did. I never knew Gerard to hold grudges either. He gets mad at people, but he always forgives them or gets over it. I just want Gerard to be happy again.

 

Ray's POV: 

"Gerard hates me Mikey."  
"No Ray he doesn't hate you he just needs time to get over this."  
"No Mikey I can tell in his voice he hates me."  
"Ray I don't think Gerard is capable of hating anyone."  
"Except me."  
"He'll come around Ray, trust me."  
".....okay. I'm gonna go to bed now Mikey."  
"Alright dude, I'm gonna stay up for a couple more hours so I'm out here if you need me."  
"Thanks Mikey, night."  
"Kay night Ray."

I open the curtain to my still unmade bunk and climb in. My plan totally backfired. How could I not see this coming? What was wrong with me? Frank is obviously meant for Gerard and vice versa. I feel like such an ass, a complete total ass. I'm lucky that Frank is still talking to me, because Gerard obviously hates my guts. Which is totally understandable. If Frank wasn't talking to me though, I...I don't know what I'd do. I still love Frank though, I know it's wrong but I do. Now that I know I can never have him I feel like there's this big hole inside me. The only other person in the band I feel really close to is Mikey. I do care about Mikey a lot. No what am I thinking? Mikey is just my friend he would never like me like that. I just wish the band was back to normal again.

 

Gerard's POV:

I wake up with Frank sleeping next to me. I must've fallen asleep before he came back in the room last night. I climb out of bed carefully so I don't wake him up, and pull some jeans on and grab a tee shirt. I walk into the living area, grateful that I wake up early, so I'm alone for a while. I turn on the coffee machine, and wait for the coffee to drip out. When the machine finally beeps that it's done, I grab a cup and pour some in it. I curl up on the couch with my coffee and try to just relax. It doesn't last long though.

"Gee?"  
"Oh morning Frankie."  
"Morning. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Well you went to bed late last night so I wanted to let you sleep."  
"Oh well, um thanks. So how are you?"  
"I'm okay, just a little tired, how about you?"  
"About the same. So we have one show tonight and then our last shows tomorrow, huh?"  
"yeah I know this tour went by fast."  
"Yeah it did, which is why I wanted to ask you something."  
"Go ahead Frankie you can ask me anything."  
"Okay...well um we live pretty far away from each other and I can't stand the thought of having to wait for another tour to be this close to you so...I wanted to know if you wanted to buy a place so we could live together."  
"Frankie I would love too! We can start looking for places today!"  
"Thank God I thought you were going to say no and laugh at me."  
"Why would I say no to that Frankie? I love being with you."  
"I don't know I thought you were going to think I was rushing things, I guess I was just nervous."  
"No, Frank I've loved you for so long no matter what we do, it's not going to be rushing anything."  
"Okay. I'm sorry my heart is just beating really fast right now."  
"Don't be sorry Frank mine is too. Us living together is a big thing, but it's going to be great."  
"yeah I know."  
"I get to desgine the house, right?"  
"Of course Gee, you are the girl."  
"Hey I resent that."  
"No you don't, your'e the 'sassy diva' of the band and you love it."  
"Your'e right I do, I really do."  
"I know you do, and so do I, it's sexy."  
"I can only try."  
"Besides if you designe the house anything like you dress or how you draw, I know it's gonna be amazing."  
"Awwwww thanks Frankie."  
"Your'e welcome, it's true though."

I smiled and hugged him, forgetting everything that was stressing me out. This is a dream come true, me and Frank are moving in together! Mikey walked in grogily and went to the coffee machine.

"Morning Mikes."

He jumped and turned around.

"Morning guys, jeeze Gerard don't scare me like that, you know I'm oblivious in the morning, when I'm tired."

Mikey got his coffee and sat at the table.

"Why are you two so happy, this early in the morning?"

I looked over at Frank and he nodded for me to tell Mikey.

"Well Mikes, after this tour, me and Frank are moving in together."  
"What!? Really!? That's great guys, I'm so happy for you! I'm going to have to buy more cameras."  
"Oh God Mikey, your'e gonna film us in our own house? What about when the documentaries over?"  
"Then I'll take the cameras down. Don't worry Frank, this documentary should be done in at least two months."  
"Oh alright, I guess that's not that bad."  
"This is so amazing guys, this like makes it official."  
"Calm down Mikes, we're not getting married."  
"Not yet at least."

Me and Frank looked at each other and blushed.

"See told you. So where are you guys gonna live?"  
"We're gonna stay in New Jersey."  
"Oooh why don't you live by me?"  
"Bro I do live by you."  
"But your'e gonna move in with Frank, so you might move far away."  
"I won't live far away from you Mikes."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah I promise."  
"Okay good. So let's start looking for places!"  
"Shouldn't me and Frank be doing that?"  
"We can all do it, come on."

Mikey got his laptop and we all sat at the table looking at houses for me and Frank.


	9. Im Not Okay (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is it Frankie."

Chapter 9-

Frank's POV:

"This is it Frankie."

I stand in Gerard's dressing room staring at the clock, waiting to go preform the last show in our Danger Days tour.

"I know Gee, I can't believe it's really over."  
"Me neither. It feels like just yesterday we were all sitting around writing Na Na Na."  
"Yeah. I'm gonna miss being on the road."  
"Me too, but think about it, yesterday we found the place we wanna live so once this tour is over we're gonna have a house all to ourselves."  
"And Mikey's hidden cameras."  
"Yeah, but those won't be there forever."  
"I know, I don't mind them being there anyway. I'm still gonna miss the crowded bus though."  
"I know I will too, but knowing us we'll be on tour again soon. I can tell you one thing I'm not gonna miss though, the shitty instant coffee."  
"A-fuckin-men! That coffee was so disgusting. You know if you think about it coffee is technically how we're together."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The day we started going out, we were all planning to go to a coffee shop but you just broke up with Lyn-z so we went without you and you met us there later. I noticed you were avoiding me and I couldn't take it so that night during the show I kissed you. Then backstage you freaked out and locked me out of your dressing room and everything happened."  
"You kissed me during that show because I was avoiding you?"  
"Yeah I needed you to pay attention to me."  
"Well thank God you did that."  
"I know right, it was the best thing I ever did. We better go Gee the show starts in five minutes."  
"Oh yeah your'e right let's go."

I lead Gerard backstage with my heart racing. This is really it, this is our last show. Tomorrow the bus is gonna bring us all back home and I probably won't see Ray and Mikey for a while. Well I haven't really seen Ray for the past few days anyway. Since the "situation" from our earlier show, he's been staying in his bunk and only coming out for shows. I feel bad that Ray's so upset but when I try to talk to him he pretends that everything's fine. I tried to talk to Gerard about forgiving him but he was very stubborn. According to Gerard, Ray betrayed him which is totally unforgivable. I even got Mikey to try to talk to him but he won't let it go.

As soon as we walked backstage we were called to go on. Gerard kissed me and followed the other guys on stage. I walked on smiling as usual as the crowd cheered.

"Hey motherfuckers, this is our last show on this tour so I want you to be so loud it makes my ears fuckin' bleed!"

I laugh to myself as Gerard yells enthusiasm at the crowd. I pour my heart into every chord I play and totally loose myself in each song. Gerard is suddenly right behind me putting his hand down my shirt and kissing my neck. I moaned loudly and he dry humped me from behind. I let go of my guitar and grabbed his hair. He bit my neck and let go of me, and walked back to center stage. I took hold of my guitar and continued playing where I left off. I looked over at him and he winked at me. The show continued on like that, me getting into the songs and every so often Gerard coming over to grope or kiss me. Gerard put on a feather boa when we started playing House of Wolves, which he then decided to snake around special parts of my body. I watched him playfully as he walked away again and danced around the stage.

 

Gerard's POV:

This show was one of the best ones on the tour. The crowd is really enthusiastic, and I'm making sure there's as much Frerard as possible. Frank is always looking over at me with a smirk on his face, so I know he's enjoying the show too. We're about to start playing The Kids From Yesterday to finish the show off, when I notice a guy in the front row holding a poster that says, 'Frerard Forever!' with pictures of me and Frank kissing and doing other stuff around it. I talk into the back round mic and tell everyone to hold on before they start playing. I walk to the front of the stage in front of that guy.

"Hey, gimmie that."

He points to the poster and I nod. He hands it over and before I show the crowd I show Frank and Mikey. Frank smiles and Mikey giggles. I hold it up so the crowd can see and they cheer.

"This has to be one of the best fucking signs I've seen in the crowd, ever. What do you think Frank?"  
"It's fucking awesome. Can we keep it?"

I look over to the guy I took it from and he nods vigorously.

"Hell yes we can. So, do you motherfuckers like Frerard?"

The crowd explodes into a giant roar of cheering and yelling. I look over at Frank who smiles and nods.

"Well guess what fuckers, Frerard is real, and me and Frank are going to live together!!"

The audience gets even louder and I think my ears just might bleed. I hear Frank in the back round mic say, 'I love you so much babe. Frerard Forever.'. I look over at him and he winks at me.

"You guys have been amazing. Thank you. This last song is called The Kids From Yesterday."

Mikey starts playing the opening bass line and everyone joins in.

"I'm gonna dance on my own, you can dance however you want."

I start singing and end the best show of my life.

While Mikey plays the ending bass line, I walk over to Frank and kiss him one last time. The audience cheers as we break apart and walk off stage holding hands. Once we're backstage he hugs me crying.

"What's wrong Frankie?"  
"Nothings wrong, absolutely nothing. In fact nothing could be more perfect."

I break apart from the hug and look at him concerned.

"Then...why are you crying?"  
"Because your'e so fucking amazing Gerard. I love you so much, I can't live or function without you."

Tears well up in my eyes as I smile softly at him.

"Don't say that Frank, of course you can live without me. I'm not that important."  
"No Gerard I really couldn't, you complete me, and I...I just fucking love you so much."  
"I love you too Frank, more than anything."

I pull him back into a hug, crying slightly myself. After a few moments he pulls away sniffling, and he smiles up at me. I smile back wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hey Gee I have an idea."  
"What is it?"  
"Let's go around back to see the fans. They'll probably freak out if we go out there holding hands."  
"Your'e so adorable, that's a great idea. Let's go."

 

Frank's POV:

Me and Gerard walk out the back door to be greeted by at least sixty fans. When they see us come out holding hands they start clapping and cheering. When they die down Gerard lets go of my hand and hugs his body, shivering.

"Fuck it's cold outside."

I take off my hoodie and wrap it around his shoulders. He looks at me and smiles as the fans start cheering again. Gerard taps my shoulder and points to one of the fans.

"Hey Frank that's the kid I took the poster from."

I look at him surprised, he was pointing at a guy.

"A guy had that poster?"  
"Yeah I know right?"

Gerard grabs my hand and drags me over to him.

"Hey sorry I took your poster."

He looks at me and Gerard and laughs.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you took it. Besides I can make more."  
"So you really like Frerard, huh?"  
"Yeah, you two are perfect for each other."\

Gerard looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, we've been told that."  
"I'm so happy Frerard is real, me and my friends have been wishing it was for so long. We all have binders full of printed-out Frerard fanfiction stories, and we all have Frerard pictures all over our rooms."

Me and Gerard look at each other confused, so I speak up.

"Um, what the hell is Frerard fanfiction?"  
"You guys don't know?"

We both shake our heads no.

"Well Frerard fanfiction is Frerard stories that fans make up. You guys should read them. The best ones are on FicWad.com."  
"Wow you guys like Frerard that much?"  
"Hell yeah, it's the second best part of MCR."  
"What's the first?"  
"The music, duh."

We talk to the kid for a little bit more, then we go on to the other fans to talk and sign stuff. We're out there for about an hour until we finally say goodbye and head for the bus. We walk on the bus and sit on the couch. We're sitting there for about thirty seconds when Mikey burst in panting and sweating.

"Whoa Mikey, you okay there?"  
"Oh hey guys, have you seen Ray?"

Gerard scowls so I answer.

"No, why?"  
"Because I can't find him."  
"What do you mean you can't find him?"  
"I mean Ray's missing."


	10. Famous Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah I'm sure it won't be that long."

Chapter 10-

Gerard's POV:

"What!? Ray can't be missing."  
"I can't find him Frank."  
"Jesus Christ relax guys he's probably in his bunk like he usually is."  
"Have you checked?"  
"Fine Mikey I'll go check."

I get up and walk to the bunks to check for Ray. I don't know why Frank and Mikey are freaking out, he's probably laying in his bunk right now.

"Ray? Ray are you in here?"

No answer. Maybe he's listening to music or sleeping. I open the curtain to his bunk expecting to see him there, but instead I find it empty with a folded up piece of paper. I pick it up and unfold it to see what it is. As I start reading my eyes get blurry and my hands start trembling.

Hey guys, if your'e reading this I guess you started looking for me. Well you can stop now, your'e not gonna find me, or at least I hope you don't. Not until I'm done at least. This band doesn't need me anymore, nobody needs me anymore. You guys won't have a hard time finding a new lead guitarist, there are thousands of people who would love to be in this band, and deserve it way more than I do.  
Gerard, I know that you hate me, and I deserve that. I just want you to know that I really am sorry for what I did. Without me around you and Frank will be much happier.  
Frank, I'm sorry again for what I did, and I understand that you and Gerard are meant for each other. I know it's wrong but I still love you, which is one of the reasons I'm doing this, the other is to make Gerard happy.  
And lastly Mikey, I care about you a lot and I'm gonna miss you. Don't miss me though, I'm not worth it.  
So I hope this fixes everything.

From, Ray

My tears drip onto the paper when I finish reading. My hands are shaking uncontrollably and my heart is pounding. Yeah I was angry at Ray, but not to the point that I would want him dead. I was wrong I should have swallowed my stupid fuckin' pride and forgiven Ray. He apologized and he meant it.

"Gerard, is he in there?"

I walk back out into the living area, with the paper in hand.

"No Mikey, you were right, but we have to go find him."  
"I know, what's in your hand?"

Tears streaming down my face, and my hands still shaking, I hand him the paper.

"Frank you should read it too."

He looks at me questioningly and moves next to Mikey to read it. As they read it they both start crying. When Frank finishes he comes over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Oh Gerard, this is all my fault."

I try to pull out of the hug to look at him but he won't let go.

"Frank what are you talking about? This is obviously my fault . If I had just forgiven Ray he wouldn't have done this."  
"It's my fault because I don't love him."  
"Guys it's neither of your faults okay? Can we stop wasting time and start looking for him before we loose him forever?"

Frank sobs quietly into my shoulder for a few minutes before he slowly pulls away rubbing his eyes.  
"Mikey's right we have to find him, fast, but where would he go?"  
"I don't know Gerard. I checked his dressing room but he wasn't there. Do you have any ideas Frank?"  
"Let's check his laptop, maybe it will lead us to where he is."  
"Okay good idea. Do you know where it is?"  
"Under his bunk."

Me and Mikey follow Frank back to Ray's bunk to look for his computer. Frank looks under his bunk and finds it, and we all sit around it while he turns it on.

"Damn it."  
"What happened?"  
"He has a password."

I think for a minute then take the computer from Frank.

"What are you-"  
"I know his password."  
"How?"  
"Trust me."

I put the computer on my lap and type 'Frank Iero' into where it says password and hit enter. After a few seconds of loading the computer is logged on and I pass it back to Frank.

"What was the password?"  
"Are you sure you really want to know?"  
"Yeah, what was it?"  
"....Frank Iero."

He stops looking at the computer and looks at me, and I nod to reinforce what I said. He doesn't say anything but looks back at the computer and starts clicking and typing.

"Frank how is looking through his computer gonna help us find him?"  
"Because Mikey he could have been searching for stuff that can lead us to where he is like...this! He looked up the South Mapel Motel, and how to register a gun legally."

When Frank said this I got hopeful and sick at the same time. A sob escaped from Mikey.

"So can you find the address to the motel?"  
"That's what I'm looking for now Gee, I"m trying to send a Mapquest to my phone."

While Frank messes around on the computer to get the Mapquest I get up and pull Mikey up. When I pull him up he collapses into my arms crying softly.

"Shhhh it's okay Mikes, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna find him and everything's gonna work out, don't worry"

I say that to Mikey but at the same time I wish someone was saying it to me. He pulls away and gathers himself.

"Your'e right Gee. I'm sorry, I should be stronger for Ray."  
"It's okay, don't be sorry, we're all scared. Just come on get your coat."  
"Okay."

I follow Mikey into the living area to get our coats on. Frank walks in a few moments after us with his coat already on and his phone in hand.

"I got the Mapquest to my phone and my phone has GPS."  
"Okay great, how are we gonna get there all we have is the bus."  
"My phone says the motel is seven minutes from here, we can probably make it if we run."  
"Okay, let's go!"

 

Ray's POV:

The guy at the check in desk gives me dirty look as I walk up.

"Name?"  
"Uh Ray Toro."

As soon as I said my name the guy at the desk, whose name I read was Sal, face softened, and even brightened.

"Hey I know you, Your'e in that band, My Chemical something."  
"My Chemical Romance, yeah that's me."  
"Yeah my daughter and her friends love you guys. Hey you know what I'll let you have the room for free if you give me your autograph for my kid.'  
"Uhhh sure thanks."  
"No thank you, my kids gonna love me forever. She loves everything about you guys, especially that Frerard crap."

At the mention of Frerard I remember what I came here to do.

"Yeah well here."

I handed him the paper and he handed me a key with a number 27 on it.

"Stay as long as you want."  
"Yeah I'm sure it won't be that long."

I make my way down the hall to room 27 and unlock the door. The room looks how I guess most motel rooms look. Mustard yellow walls, deep green carpet, off white bedding, with cheap fake wood furniture, and a plastic lamp on the nightstand. Well at least I won't feel bad about messing this place up. I walk over and sit on the bed, and take out my gun, and my picture of me and the band. I look at the picture and remember all the great times I had with them. From the time Gerard first called me to start the band, to us all running around the Na Na Na music video set. In the picture we're all smiling, which is unusual because in our pictures we normally look all serious. Mikey has his hand in my 'fro and Gerard has his arm around Frank. A tear slips out as I realize that Frank and Gerard really were meant for each other. This picture was taken when the band was still in it's 'Three Cheers' stage so even Bob is in the picture. I was so stupid not to see that even back then they were perfect. The way Gerard is holding Frank, plainly shows how much he cares about him. I look at the picture for a little while longer and put it down when I see my tears drip onto it. I set the picture onto the nightstand and put the gun in my hand. I just hold the gun and stare st it for a while. Am I really doing the right thing? Of course I am, this is gonna make things better for everyone, even me. I shakily pick up the gun and press it against my temple. I hold it there crying and my hand shaking like crazy, and just when I'm about to pull the trigger, the door to my room burst open. Suddenly I'm facing Gerard, Frank, and Mikey.

"Don't do it Ray, please. I'm sorry I forgive you."


	11. Bulletproof Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just don't move Ray."

Chapter 11-

Frank's POV:

 

"Don't do it Ray, please. I'm sorry I forgive you."  
"What?"  
"I said I forgive you Ray, I'm sorry."  
"Th-thank you but it doesn't change anything, you and Frank would still be much happier without me."  
"Ray, that's not true, when we found that note we were all crying. We were expecting to find you dead here, and we wouldn't have been able to live with that."  
"But...but I still love Frank and I can't live with myself knowing that, because he obviously belongs with you."  
"Ray it's okay we'll-"  
"Hold on Gerard, and please don't get mad at me, I still love you."  
"Frank, what-?"  
"Just trust me. Ray I know how it feels to love someone that doesn't love you back, but you don't love me and there's someone else you belong with."  
"But Frank I-"  
"Just listen, I'm gonna show you, you don't love me, just give me the gun."

 

He looked at the gun then at me. I nodded and he shakily put it on the nightstand. I walked over and took the gun and handed it to Gerard who un-loaded it and put it in his coat. I went over and sat on the bed next to Ray, Gerard was looking at me questioningly and Ray was looking kind of worried.

 

"Just don't move Ray."  
"O-okay."

 

I leaned closer to him and put my hand on his cheek, he had a sharp intake of breath right before I moved in and kissed him. He felt different than Gerard, more rough, and he smelled like aftershave. He tasted like coffee but it wasn't the same as Gerard. In the back round I heard what I presumed to be Gerard try to come towards us, then what I presumed to be Mikey holding him back. I slowly moved my lips against Ray's to deepen the kiss and I felt him start to put his arms around me. I moved my hand from his face and held his arms at his sides. I kept kissing him and he moaned into my lips, in the back round I heard Gerard growl in anger, but I wasn't gonna stop until Ray pulled away first. After a couple more minutes he finally pulled away, and I let go of his arms. I was about to start talking when Gerard cut it.

 

"Frank, how could you!? I thought you loved me."  
"Gerard, Gerard, baby listen to me, I do love you. Do you trust me?"  
"...yes."  
"Well I need you to trust me now. I know what I'm doing okay, and that kiss meant nothing to me."  
"Well it obviously meant something to him-"  
"No it didn't."  
"-I mean he's in love with you and-"  
"No I'm not."  
"-now he probably, wait, what did you say Ray?"  
"That kiss meant nothing to me too. Well in the beginning it did but then I realized that Frank's right, I don't love him."  
"I told you Gee I know what I'm doing."  
"Frank how did you-?"  
"I'm not really sure, I just had a feeling and it worked."

 

I looked over at Mikey who was red and clenching his fists, and even shaking a little. I looked back at Gerard and pointed at Mikey, he looked over at him and concern flooded his face.

 

"Mikey...bro what's-"

 

Mikey didn't say anything he just started walking towards Ray. I got up from where I was sitting on the bed so he wouldn't trample me. As soon as I moved he sat where I was and did exactly what I expected him to do, he kissed Ray. Ray groaned in surprise and before he could pull away Mikey put his arms around him.

 

"Mikey?"  
"Gerard just leave it, it was meant to be this way."

 

In a few moments Ray's arms were around Mikey too, then Mikey being the energetic little fucker he is, pushed Ray back on the bed. One or both of them moaned and continued kissing. After like five more minuted Mikey finally pulled away.

 

"I love you Ray, I have for a while."

 

It takes a few minutes but Ray eventually answers.

 

"I-I think I love you too Mikey."  
"Be my boyfriend then?"  
"Yes."

 

Gerard's POV:

 

We're all sitting on the bus after the drama at the motel. We went back to the place where Ray bought the gun and returned it after we left the motel. As we walked back to the bus me and Frank held hands and Mikey and Ray held hands. Now we're all sitting on the bus in each others arms.

 

"My baby brother has finally found love. It's a miracle."  
"Shut up Gerard, I've had girlfriends before."  
"Yes but did they ever work out?"  
"Well I almost married Alicia."  
"As I said, did they ever work out?"  
"Okay, okay I finally found love, whatever."  
"Gerard knows all."  
"Since when?"  
"Shush Frankie, since forever, you know that."  
"Whatever you say Gee."  
"It's true!"  
"Okay, okay I believe you, kind of. You are kind of oblivious though."  
"I am not."  
"Yes you are, you are too Ray."  
"What? Why me, I get him, but me?"  
"Hey be quiet Princess 'Fro 'Fro."  
"Mikey tell Gerard to stop calling me Princess 'Fro 'Fro."  
"Gerard,"  
"Guys shut the fuck up. We got totally off topic. What I was saying is, is that Gerard and 'Fro 'Fro over there-"  
"Hey-"  
"Shut up! Are oblivious because you both didn't see that Mikey was totally lovestruck over 'Fro 'Fro."  
"Wait, hold up, you knew, I never told you that."  
"Dude you didn't have to, it was obvious. To a normal person at least."  
"No it wasn't, was it?"  
"Not to me."  
"That's because, as I said, you are oblivious Gee."  
"Yeah Gerard you are oblivious bro, you couldn't tell that Frank was totally in love with you before he told you."  
"Okay, okay I get it I'm oblivious, but I still know all."  
"Um, isn't that a bit of a contradiction?"  
"Maybe, but it's true."  
"Okay everybody just believe Gerard because he obviously believes what he's saying."  
"Thank you Frankie."  
"Your'e welcome babe, anything for you."

 

Frank smiled like a little kid and he looked adorable, so I bent down and kissed him. He turned over so he was lying on top of me and I put my arms around him. I gently force my tongue into his mouth and he grants me full access. He starts to lightly and slowly dry hump me and I moan, and he smiles against me. He deepens the kiss and as he does I hear I moan that isn't and definetly isn't Frank's. Frank hears it too because he stops moving and he slowly pulls away. We both look over to see Mikey sitting on top of Ray straddeling him with his legs, kissing him. Me and Frank exchange glances smiling. I nudge Frank and point to the counter where Mikey's video camera is. He looks at me confused and I roll my eyes. I mouth 'the camera' and he understands and hands me the camera. I turn the volume off and turn the camera on and hit record. I record them for about five minutes then I look over at Frank who is having a hard time controlling his giggles.

 

"So Frankie, do you think the fans will like Rikey?"

 

As soon as I speak they freeze and break apart. Ray's cheeks are bright red and Mikey is smirking. 

"Yeah I think the fans will love Rikey, and I think they would love a Rikey documentary too."  
"I think your'e right Frankie."  
"Oh shush up guys, go and make your documentary, we don't care, do we Ray?"  
"Nope. If there's a Frerard documentary, then there can deffinetly be a Rikey documentary."  
"Hey guys I got an idea, lets combine them."  
"Mikes you are a genius, a complete utter genius."  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Shut up Mikes your'e not really a genius."  
"Ray-Ray tell Gerard that I am a genius."  
"When did I become Ray-Ray?"  
"When you became my boyfriend, now tell him."  
"Gerard, Mikey is a genius."  
"Yeah okay, but seriously this is gonna be fucking epic, the fans, their gonna fucking freak."  
"Yeah Gee's right the fans love Frerard so why not Rikey?"  
"Oh my God!"

They all looked at me suspicisously.

"What?"  
"Rikey on stage!"  
"Yes, yes, yes! Gerard your'e amazing!"  
"I know, I know, thank you Mikey."

For the rest of the night we talked about Frerard and Rikey and no one was angry. The band is finally back to normal, no actually it's perfect.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after everyone got together.

Epilogue-6 months later

Frank's POV:

I sit on the computer in my new house that I live in with my boyfriend Gerard Way. Six months after the most eventful tour of my life. I sit down checking my e-mail and downloading music when I remember a website I learned about from a fan on tour.

"Hey Gerard, come here."  
"Why?"  
"Remember that kid that you took the poster from the last show on tour?"  
"Yeah why?"

He walks in the computer room in pajama pants and no shirt.

"Remember how he told us about Frerard fanfiction?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well do you remember the website he said it was on?"  
"Um...I think it was um...it was ficwad.com."  
"Oh yeah, okay thanks."  
"Why what are you doing?"  
"Looking it up."  
"Oh I wanna see, get up."  
"What!? No! I was here first!"  
"No silly, get up so I can sit and you sit on my lap."  
"Oh okay."

I get up and let him sit then I sit on his lap. I go on the computer and go to Google and type in 'www.ficwad.com' and hit search. When the search page loads we both gasp. It shows ficwad and under it, it shows the most popular catagories, and one of them is My Chemical Romance.

"Which schould I click?"  
"Click the one that says MCR."  
"Okay."

I click it and a shitload of numbers pop up.

"What the fuck is that?"  
"Scroll down smartness."  
"Oh."

I scroll down and we see like eleven stories that have to do with the band in some way. The numbers are the number of pages apparantly. We read the summaries until we see something that relates to Frerard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Does that say Frikey? Does that mean you and Mikey? People seriously want to see you with my brother?"  
"Do you want to read it?"  
"No! That's disgusting."  
"C'mon you know you want to."  
"...okay click it."

I click on it and it's a one-shot so it's short. In the story I killed myself and Mikey's mourning over me, it's based on our song Cemetary Drive.

"Awwww, Gee you gotta admit, that was well thought out, and cute."  
"Yeah but you and Mikey, really?"  
"Fine let's go back."

I go back and look for more and my eye catches one called 'Sex Life'. I read the discription and it's a one-shot smut about me, Gerard and Mikey. I think I learned somewhere that Mikey and Gerard together is called Waycest, which is a little messed up but I still want to read it.

"Let's read this one."  
"What is it?"  
"Just read it with me."

We start reading it and it starts off with me sneaking on the bus after buying stuff from a sex shop. Later on I'm alone on the bus and I start masturbating with the stuff I bought.

"Ooooh I like this one Frankie it makes you look sexy."  
"Yeah you like this one for now."  
"What?"  
"Just keep reading."

Then in the story I start remembering the 'great sex' me, Mikey, and Gerard used to have. I can see Gerard's horrified face in the screens reflection. Then in the story as I masturbate Mikey walks on the bus and finds me. When he finds me he calls Gerard on the bus and he walks over and starts fucking me. Soon Gerard joines in and somewhere in the middle of all this Gerard puts a cock ring on me. The entire story is really dirty, and in the end I fall asleep on Gerard.

"Frank I don't know weather I'm disgusted or weather I enjoyed it."   
"You enjoyed the parts where you fucked me, and you enjoyed pretending you were Mikey in the parts where Mikey was fucking me."  
"Okay yeah."  
"Oooh we should make an account!"  
"Okay."

I go over and click 'create account'.

"What should our username be?"  
"I have a great one. It should be 'TherealFrankandGerard'."  
"Oh my God that's perfect, I wonder if people will believe it's really us."  
"They might. Oh I got it, instead of writing stories we can write stuff that really happens."  
"Your'e amazing, that's perfect."

We created our account and looked for more storied to add to our favorites.

 

Gerard's POV:

"I can't believe we're going on tour again soon."  
"I know Frankie. Conventional Weapons got popular really fast, and after our first show on tour the Frerard and Rikey documentary is being released."  
"I know I can't wait for Mikey and Ray to come over tonight to show us the finished documentary."  
"They should be here soon, it's almost seven."  
"I know I'm just excited."

I get up to grab my hoodie and the doorbell rings.

"That must be them."  
"Yay!"

I go to the front door and open it to Ray and Mikey.

"Hey guys Frank was just talking about you."  
"Was not!"  
"Don't lie."  
"Hey bro I've missed you."

Mikey walks in and hugs me as Ray sits on the couch next to Frank.

"I've missed you too little bro."

I ruffel his hair as he walks in and close the door behind him.

"Heyyy."  
"You know I love you."  
"Turn on the documentary!"  
"Calm down Frankie, you excited little fucker, they just got here."  
"It's okay bro, we wanna see it too, let me just set it up."

As Mikey sets it up I sit on the couch next to Frank and he cuddles up next to me, with his head on my chest.

"Okay it's not perfectly edited, but here it is."  
"Yayz!"

The documentary starts and Mikey named it 'The True Lives of Frerard and Rikey'. It starts off with that time on the bus with me introducing myself and Frank as my boyfriend then Mikey saying prove it. We all laugh at my reaction which is to ask, 'What the hell are you talking about?'. Then we watch Frank basically molest me. At the sounds of Frank's moans he blushes.

"Awwww Frankie are you embarrased?"  
"No! Just keep watching it."

Then we watch us going to Toys-R-Us and coming back. Then we watched Frank molest me again.

"Frankie you really like molesting me don't you?"  
"Yes, yes I do."

Then were just some moments of me and Frank together, then all of a sudden I saw me and Frank in my dressing room the night he gave me a blowjob.

"Mikey you got this on film!?"  
"Hidden cameras."

We all watched everything that happened that night and I got bright red.

"God do I really moan like that?"  
"Yes you do and it's hot."  
"...God, thanks Frankie."

It finally ended but then we were in Ray's dressing room watching me give Frank a blowjob.

"Shit Mikey I forgot you were filming that."  
"I was."  
"Man is that really what I looked like when he gave me head?"  
"I'm happy he filmed this because you look sexy."  
"Awwww, thanks Gee."

Mikey squeals and claps his hands because the next thing we see is Mikey on top of Ray kissing him.

"Awwww, Ray-Ray we look so cute!"

Mikey's curled up in Ray's lap. Then we watch all the other times me and Frank filmed Ray and Mikey together.

"Okay it's almost over guys, after the big finale."  
"The what?"  
"Just watch."

We keep watching, and me and Frank gasp as we see us in our house...having sex!

"Mikey you fucker you were really using those cameras?"  
"Hell yes. Thank God I did."

The documentary finishes and we all look at each other.

"That was the best fucking thing ever, bro your'e amazing, the fans are gonna love it!"  
"Yeah Mikey it was fantastic!"  
"Thanks guys, I just can't wait for tomorrow, for the first show of Conventional Weapons and the first on stage Rikey, then after this will be released and the fans will know everything!"  
"Yeah after tomorrow it's gonna be a new start for the band."  
"It's gonna be a new start for everyone."


End file.
